In order to provide a network with the results of measurements taken by a mobile station (or “user equipment”) in a wireless communications system during a given measurement period, a configurable relationship is defined between a set of measurement configurations and reporting configurations. However, different maximum measurement periods may be specified for intra-frequency versus inter-frequency measurement, and different types of sampling (e.g., consecutive versus non-consecutive).
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved support for configuration of measurement and reporting based on discovery signals.